Ice-Cream Talk
by LetsMakePopcorn
Summary: All Alfred wanted was to get ice-cream, but when a ten year old boy bumps into him crying Alfred cant help, but want to help him. This leads to several surprises.


_It's two in the morning, and I have school in a couple hours. My friend says I should sleep, but I wanted to upload this! I'm quite proud of it if I do say so myself. I hope you enjoy it dear reader. Now, I don't own hetalia or anything mentioned! Thank you for reading!_

 _~Alejandra_

* * *

Alfred looked at the different types of ice cream that were lined up in the ice cream section of the store. He could get vanilla ice cream, but chocolate-chip cookie dough ice cream sounded good as well. Then there was the classic chocolate, or mint chocolate chip. He groaned in irritation, why was this so hard? He banged softly on the glass door hoping for someone to give him a sign to which ice cream he should get. Humming in thought he decided that he would go for the chocolate-chip cookie dough, and next time he would get mint chocolate chip. He opened the glass door and quickly pulled out the ice cream carton. He closed the door, and was about to start walking away when someone crashed behind him.

He heard said person fall to the floor and whimper in pain. Quickly Alfred turned around to see the person who had fallen. On the ground was a boy no older than ten. He had shaggy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. What Alfred noticed was that those bright blue eyes were rimmed red, and they shinned as if he had been crying. The boy took a deep breath, and then Alfred noticed the tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. For a few seconds Alfred thought he caused the boy to cry.

"Oh my god! Dude are you okay? Holy shi-" Alfred slapped one hand over his mouth before he could finish his sentence. He gave a weak laugh. "I mean, did I make you cry?" He gave his hand out to the boy, and the boy hesitated on taking it. Though once he did Alfred pulled him up with ease. The blue eyes boy dusted himself off.

"Artie said to never talk to strangers." The boy spoke. Alfred again gave a weak laugh, but this time he rubbed the back of neck. This was awkward.

"Oh um, Artie's right you shouldn't talk to strangers, but I was wondering if I was the one who made you cry?" The boy quickly shook his head.

"No mister you're not the one who made me cry. It was the British jerk!" He crossed his arms and pouted. Alfred watched as the boy tried to look mad, but failed when small tears ran down his face.

"British jerk? Well yea he must be a jerk if he made a little kid cry." The boy glared at him.

"I'm not little." Alfred grinned and nodded his head.

"Okay then. Don't mind me asking or anything but what's your name?"

The boy stepped back.

"The British jerk said not to talk to strangers." It clicked, Artie must be the British jerk.

"My names Alfred F. Jones! See I told you my name why don't you tell me yours?" The boy gave a thoughtful look, then he nodded.

"I'm Peter Kirkland." Alfred grinned and pushed out his hand to shake it with Peter. Peter took it and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Peter, so you're like ten years old right?" Peter nodded quickly. "Then why are you here alone, and why were you crying?" Alfred couldn't help but ask. Peter frowned and looked to the floor.

"I ran away from home." Alfred felt as if a bunch of bricks collapsed on his head. Peter ran away?! Why?!

"Why?" Alfred tired to sound as normal as possible.

"Because of that British jerk!" Peter screeched out. Alfred leaned on the glass door of the ice cream section.

"What did he do?" Peter sniffled a bit as again tears threatened to fall down his face.

"That British jerk! He left me to go study back in England! I don't get to see him a often, and I told him not to go, but he didn't listen to me! He packed his stuff and left me here!" Now Alfred understood what was going on.

"Oh, I see. Hey is Artie still in England right now?" Peter shook his head.

"No he's home right now for the holidays, but I don't wanna be there because I know he's just going to leave again!" He wiped off the stray tears with the back of the sleeve. "I don't want him to leave again." Alfred patted the boy's head, and gave a thoughtful hum.

"Artie is like your older brother right? Or I'm assuming so." Peter nodded. "Well, since he's here right now you should be spending as much time as you can with him, so when he does leave you would have already done so many fun things. You will have those memories to keep you company until he comes back. Maybe you could even ask Artie to come a bit more often. You never know he could, but you have to ask." Alfred poked his cheek and nodded, that was some good advice.

"You're right Alfred."

"Plus, you shouldn't have ran off like that, you must have your brother worried sick." Peter paled at the though of Arthur running around looking for him, and The thought of Arthur making lost person signs with his face on them, and stapling them to trees also came to mind. He shook the bad thoughts away.

"I have to get home!" Peter began to pace in circles. He had to get home, but he forgot how he ended up in this food mart in the first place.

"Chill dude, take a deep breath you're starting to turn purple." Alfred patted his back to make the younger blond breath. Then he pulled out his phone. "Do you know Artie's number?" Peter quickly nodded and began to recite the number that he learned by heart.

Alfred put his phone near his ear as it rang.

"Hello? I'm sorry but this better be important I'm kind of busy right now." A British voice answered rather rudely. Alfred snorted, he was a British jerk for sure.

"Hello to you too, I'm Alfred F. Jones."

"That's great for you Mr. Jones, but as I said before I'm rather busy, so if it's not important I don't want to know." Alfred scrunched his nose, . He wasn't old.

"Look dude, shut up for one minute it is important. I found your brother Peter Kirkland." A small gasp was heard from the other end.

"Are you sure? What does he look like?" Alfred shrugged and remembered that this Artie person couldn't see him.

"He has dark blond hair, and blue eyes. Whoa! I just noticed he has huge eyebrows! Damn, I mean uhh...dang! He's wearing this Sailor suit it's blue and white. Oh and he looks to be ten. Do you wanna talk to him?"

Arthur knew just by the description that, that was Peter. He quickly told Alfred to pass the phone he had to make sure Peter was alright.

Alfred handed Peter the phone, and Peter tried to push it back to him. The younger boy knew that Arthur would be mad, but Alfred just gave him the phone back. With a sigh Peter began to talk on the phone.

Alfred watched as Peter winced, and looked to the ground. He began shuffling around in his brown shoes, his eyes never leaving the ground. "I'm sorry." Peter whimpered out. "See you soon." Peter handed him the phone, "Arthur wants to talk to you."

Alfred pushed the phone to the side, "so his name's not Artie?" He was shocked. Peter shook his head

"His name's Arthur I call him Artie. Or now that British jerk!" He stuck out his tongue. Alfred laughed.

"Hello?" Alfred tried to speak through his laughs.

"Ah thank heavens. Mr. Jones-"

"Just call me Alfred."

"Very well, thank you Alfred for finding Peter and keeping him safe. He explained what had happened, and how you cared for him for the time being. I can't thank you enough." Alfred blushed for some reason.

"It's no problem, he was crying so I wanted to help."

"He's such a cry baby." Alfred heard Arthur laugh at his comment. "Alfred, I still need to know where you are Peter are so I can go get him."

"Oh Yea! We are in a food mart. It's right in front of the pharmacy on Beth's street. Then next to the food mart, there's this Mexican restaurant."

"I know where that is! Thank you I'll see you in twenty minutes, I know this might be asking for much but can you keep an eye on Peter?" Arthur asked in a rushed tone. Alfred heard a car door slam in the back ground.

"Yea man, no problem I can watch over Peter. Take you time, drive safely we wouldn't want you in an accident." Alfred reassured him, Arthur again thanked him and hung up the phone. "You're brother he sounds so...proper." Peter snickered.

"Seems? You don't know the half of it he IS so proper it's scary sometimes." Alfred and Peter laughed together.

"You should tell me more about you and him." Alfred suggested then blushed when he processed what he just asked. "I mean if you want you don't have too!"

Peter grinned, "okay that sounds fun." Then he paused and looked up, "Alfred are we friends?" He asked. Alfred was caught off guard for a few seconds then he smiled widely.

"Totally dude! You seem like a rad kid, that is when you're not running away and all that." Alfred waved his hand around. It was now peter's turn to blush.

"You have a point." Peter looked around, "Arthur had a pet kitty called biscuit, when he left for England he left me in charge of biscuit. It's funny when he came back a few days ago I don't think biscuit remembered him." Peter giggled at the memory, Alfred smiled.

"I have a golden retriever, his name is Hero. He's been my best friend for three years already, I don't think I could ever part ways from him. He was actually a goodbye gift from my dad when I left the country-side. "

"You lived in the country?" Peter asked, the American saw his blue eyes sparkle.

"Yea it was pretty cool. I had a pet horse named peppermint, and a few chickens. I couldn't tell them apart so I named them all Roger." Peter giggled at the thought of Alfred running around the fields of grass trying to catch the chickens named Roger.

"I was born in this place called sealand. My mom and Arthur were going over there to visit the place. I wasn't supposed to be born in that month, but it happened. Then they took me back home to England. When I was four, we moved to America. I remember Arthur wasn't happy. Mom thought it was best to get away from dad." Peter frowned. "Arthur says dad was a bad man. I still don't get it." He looked at Alfred with hopeful eyes. Alfred didn't notice that they were both sitting on the floor. He draped his arm around the smaller boy.

"Not everyone in this world is good, if your mom thought I'd was a good idea to move away then it was. Don't think too much into it." Alfred tried to dance around the topic, he didn't want to see the young boy sad.

"I know. That's why Arthur leaving also upset me. That means Arthur is going to be close to dad. If dad was a really bad man he could find Arthur and hurt him." Peter leaned onto Alfred. "I don't want Arthur hurt." Alfred sighed and patted the boy's head.

"I think your brother knows how to protect himself. Though you remind me of myself. I'm two years younger than my bro Matt. When Matthew was leaving to go study in his home country Canada it hurt me. I didn't want to see him go, because then I was going to be lonely. As time went on, it became easier. Each time Matt came to visit I used my time wisely, and now I have awesome memories of him, and out time together. There are some memories with his boyfriend Gilbert, but he's a fool." Alfred snickered at the thought of Gilbert. How did Matthew fall for him, Alfred would never know.

"It will get better" Peter repeated to himself.

"Yea, and I moved away from the country to come study near here. I actually had my eyes set on studying in England, but I don't want to leave the untied states."

"You should do what your heart tells you." Peter pointed to his heart. Alfred nodded.

"I will." Peter was about to say something when they heard his name being called. Both of the blonds looked up when another male appeared. He was panting, and had his hands on his knees.

"Artie!" Peter scrambled off the ground and ran to Arthur. He tackled Arthur in a hug.

"Peter my god you're okay! Please don't leave like that again! You almost gave me a bloody heart attack." Arthur didn't take a second in hugging Peter.

"I'm sorry, It won't happen again." Peter pulled away from Arthur and smiled. "Oh I want you to meet my new friend!" He grabbed Arthur's hand, and pulled him closer to Alfred.

"Arthur this is my new friend Alfred!"

Alfred looked at Arthur and decided on one thing. Arthur looked rather attractive. "It's a pleasure to meet the man who saved my younger brother." Arthur shook Alfred's hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Alfred, and it was no biggie I wanted to help Peter. He's pretty cool." Alfred laughed happily. Arthur grinned at the American. Arthur quickly felt attracted to the laughing blond.

"I should thank you properly, how about I take you out to dinner?" He asked as smoothly as he could. Arthur had to admit flirting was not his strong suit. Alfred stopped laughing and looked at Arthur wide eyed.

"You should accept the offer!" Peter came out of nowhere.

"Are you serious?" Alfred asked with a blush.

"As serious as can be. I'd like to repay you for your help." Alfred thought about it. This was his chance to hang out with his hot British dude. Then maybe this could turn into something serious.

"Okay! I'd love too!" Alfred pulled out his phone and handed it to Arthur. "You should put your number in my phone, so we can stay in contact." Arthur nodded and he also took out his phone.

"Please do the same." Alfred took Arthur's phone and put his name and number. When he handed the phone back to Arthur he couldn't help but grin widely. "I'll keep in touch, and we can discuss the details to our date." Arthur turned to Peter, "and you young man we have to get going mother's worried sick." Peter paled again at the thought of his mother running around hysterically trying to find Peter.

"Bye Peter." That brought him right back. Peter looked at Alfred and smiled. He ran up to the blond man, and gave him a hug. He could never thank this name enough.

"Thank you for everything Alfred, I'll take your advice."

"Good." Peter skipped back with Arthur, and both of them walked away. Peter waved good bye, and Arthur winked at Alfred.

Alfred stood alone at the food mart. He looked down at his once frozen ice cream. "Omg I have a date! I have to tell Tony!" Alfred put the melted ice cream away, and Exchanged it for a frozen one. He pulled out his phone and called tony.

"Tony dude, clear out the next hour of your life I have to tell you something!"


End file.
